That's what you get for waking up in Forks?
by jadenomy
Summary: I suck at titles. The summary would give the story away, as would characters. Just read and see!. :3
1. Chapter 1

Post COG and mid-ish NM. I own none of them. Probably end up veering very far off from

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Ugh." The girl swated at the air, trying to prevent further waterdrops from falling onto her face. She tried to lift her self, groaning as her head reeled and she let herself fall back to the dirt. This wasn't working. Another fat water drop hit her face again and she sighed. This sucked. She rolled slowly to the side, removing herslef from the line of fire. With a deep breath she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, and all she could she was blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision.

Finally everything began to clear and she realized she was in the middle of a forest. Confused the girl rolled onto her back once more and attempted to sraise herself to the sitting position once again. She was overcome with dizziness and gave up, letting herself be asulted with waterdrops. She was just so confused. Why was she in the forest? Wait, what was she doing before this? She couldn't recall. She closed her eyes tight trying to think. She'd been... doing something... but she couldn't remember what. Everything was fuzzy.

She heard the brush rustling and he eyes flew open. Awesome, she was no longer alone. She shifted her eyes towards where the noise was made, wishing she could get up, move, be able to defend herself. There was more noise and what sounded like a heavy breath. What stepped into view made the girl gasp, but somehow, she found herself not all that terrified.

A gaint russet wolf trotted into her veiw, reguarding her carefully. Her eyes were wide with wonder, and a faint hint of knowing. How strange. After watching the girl for a moment, and realizing she wasn't going to move the wolf disappeared into the bush, and a few moments later what appeared what not a wolf, but a native american human. The human appoached her and knelt down beside her watching her warily.

"Who are you?" the male said in semi-deep voice.

The girl opened her mouth to answer but her brows knit together and she closed her mouth after a moment, her face growing confused. She looked up at the male "I don't know." a concerned look came to the male's face.

"You're sure. Not even a name?" he asked, his face serious.

The girl thought for a moment, and then shook her head slightly, feeling tears starting to well up "No." she wispered.

The male cursed under his breath and then leaned closer to the girl "Don't freak out. I'm going to pick you up." well at least he'd given fair warning. The girl felt the incredibly warm arms lift her, and cradle her as she was carried to who's know where. Here's the thing, she didn't feel scared. She felt like she could trust this person. Wolf? Person, definatly person. Her head lolled back, and she felt her self drift back off to unconsiousness.

There was something bright burning on the otherside of her eyelids. That should deter her from opening her eyes right? Wrong. She opened them and was blinded by the light being shined into them. She groaned and pulled her arms over her face and she heard chuckle "Sorry I didn't know the flashlight would wake you up, you were passed out." The girl moved her arm and opened her eyes slowly. The still hurt from the bright light, but she could see. The one who spoke was the person from before, the one she saw in the woods.

"It's okay." her voice was hoarse and dry, she smiled slightly, trying to sit up, and happy to find she actually could. She sat up and sighed, then looke up at the guy "So what's your name?" she asked him.

"You can call me Jake, and he," he pointed his thumb behind him, towards a man in a wheelchair who didn't looked pleased in the least "Is my dad, Billy. And do you know who are yet?"

The girl shook her head "No. I wish I did, it'd make things easier."

Jake nodded "Yea, like why you were out in the middle of the forest...?" he left it open as a question.

"I wish I knew. I don't recall being in forests often, I didn't think there were many around. I think I live in..." She knew it was New York City just not where in the city, she could recall the buildings, some school, faces, not names, and some crazy things she presumed was her imagination "Ugh, I don't know, maybe if I looked at a map I'll remember." Jake nodded and stood up from where he was kneeling, rustling around. The girl examined her surroundings. This was like no apartment she was used to, it seemed like a small house, almost cabin like. He returned momentarily with a map in hand. He kneeled beside her again, unfolding it and setting it before her.

"This is a map of the whole state, tell me if any area seems familiar." He said. Why would she need a map of the whole state, she knew it was somewhere in the city. She looked down at the map, and her brows scrunched together, it didn't even look like a map of New York, it looked like a map of...

"Wait. Where am I? Right now." she said looking seriously at Jake.

"You're in La Push. Why?" he asked.

"La Push..." She'd never heard of La Push "This map.. It's of Washington isn't?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yea, why does nothing look familiar?"

She shook her head and looked up with wide eyes "I'm from New York."


	2. Chapter 2

Jake looked shocked "Are you serious?" Billy looked suprised as well, and a bit incruledous. The girl just nodded and hung her head. Jake sighed and stood up, walking over to a coat rack in the corner, where there was what was clearly a womens coat hanging. Jake slipped it off the hook and brought it to the girl "This is yours, it was soaked when I found you, so we hung it up to let it dry." The girl took it from him and immediatly dug through the outside pockets. Her hands closed around an object and she quickly yanked it out, discovering it was a cell phone. She didn't know if the battery was dead, or if it had gotten soaked and was broken, either way it was no use to her if it didn't turn on. She held her breath and pressed the button to turn it on. The screen lit up, then shut back off. She sighed. Dead battery.

"Are there any stores around where I could get a new charger for this?" she asked looking up at Jake. She wasn't even sure if she had any money on her to get a charger. But it would be a worthy investment. The conacts alone would solve this whole thing. Well maybe not the whole thing, there was still the question of how she got across the entire country. But it would help her remember who she was. That was about the only thing she didn't remember.

"Uh, yea, well not anywhere in convient walking or driving distance, but there's one somewhere around here. But for now we're gonna stay put. It seems like you knocked your head pretty hard, you hav a good sized bump on your head." Jake said, and the girl rolled her eyes, no really? She was obviously aware she hit her head. But she really wanted to get the phone working, she knew she had people waiting for her back in New York, and she knew she had to get back as soon as possible. Despite that, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave the house without the consent of her "captor", she knew he could easily overpower her.

She sighed closing her eyes"When can we go?" she opend her eyes slowly and looked up at Jake, her eyes pleading, she really just wante to go home.

Jake sighed as well "I don't know yet, I have to talk to-" he cut himself off.

"Talk to who? The cops? Yea that'd be great, because they would actually try to get me home instead of just standing around saying we should wait!" the girl exploded, but before Jake could respond the phone was ringing. Billy wheeled himself over and answered it, talking back and forth, in a low voice, neither teen could hear. After a minute BIlly hung up and gave Jake a look, to which he nodded and started towards the door, before he exited it he looked at the girl.

"Don't move. We're going to be right outside of this door, so no funny business."

The girl gave a mischevious grin "No promises." Jake sighed and steped out side waiting for his father before closing the door. The girl could hear them faintly talking back and forth, but wasn't interested. Instead she rumaged more throuht the pockets of her coat, the other outside pockets was vacant, but she found pocket inside the coat too. One held a some money, she wondered why she didn't have a wallet and if the money would be enough the the charger, the other pocket had a strange tube, when she closed her hand around it two things popped into her head, _sephra blade_, and _Sariel. _She found another item in the pocket, her hands closed arounded and her head thought, _steele. _

She had one item in each hand examining them, they right in her hands, like they were ment to be there. She also felt the dull throb of her head, where the bump was. She felt the urge to take the steele to her head. She put the sephra blade away and looked at the steele. Then on impluse she brought it to her forhead, as close as she could get with out drawing in her hair, and let her hand guide into what seemed like somethign that was routinely done. There was light burn as the steele glided across her skin, and before she knew it all the pain had subsided, and her head felt a lot clearer, and way more focused. It was then she noticed two pairs of eyes staring at her like she was the boogie man.

It was Jake who spoke first, "What the hell did you just do?" he asked walking over to her and grabbing the steele out of her hands.

The girl shrugged "I really don't know, something in me was telling me to do it and I did, and now my head doesn't hurt anymore." Jake raised his eyebrows in suprised and closed in to look over her head, where the bump had once been "It's completely gone. What the hell is this thing?" Jake said looking now at the steele "A magic wand?"

The girl snorted "No. I think it's called a steele, at least that's what popped into my head when I grabbed it, and this," she pulled out the sephra blade, "this tube thing is called a sephra blade, I think. But I don't know why. It doesn't look much like any kind of blade to me." as she said this _Sariel _ran through her mind again, and without thinking "Sariel." she said, and almost screamed as the tube came to life, a glowing blade shooting out of one end.

"Well now it certainly looks like a blade. What the hell is all this stuff?" Jake asked "And what are you?" several words popped into the girls head at once, she sai the one that sounded the least confusing.

"Shadow hunter."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the disappearance.

I own nothing

No beta so it's rough, I have a fast mind and slow fingers.

########

"What?" Jake said, sounded perplexed, he looked over at Billy who looked deep in thought. He looked back over at the girl, eyebrows raised in hopes of more of an explanation.

She shrugged "How about Nephilim? That word work better for you?" she scowled in Jake's general direction, how was she supposed to know? She couldn't remember some very vital things "Oh or maybe, demon hunter. I guess that one sums it up the best."

"_Demon _hunter? Those aren't real. And I doubt someone of your... stature would be doing such things as hunting demons?" Jake said looking pointedly at her, making it clear he didn't believe what she was saying.

"My _stature? _What's that supposed to mean?" she huffed crossing her arms and glaring again, why would she be lying? She had no reason to.

"Dude, you're like two foot tall." Jake said chuckling despite himself.

"And?" the girl felt sure in her ability to take Jake down, even if he was several times her size. She felt as if she was well trained. To prover her point she stood and grabbed Jake's arm, flipping him over her shoulder as if he weighed no more than a feather. She felt a smirk spread across her face as she saw Billy's face struck with awe and then turned to see Jake looking pretty dumbfounded while laying across the couch. She crossed her arm in victory.

"Holy shit, how did you _do _that?" Jake said, eyes wide.

"I told you, I'm a Shadowhunter." she said, and then looked to the door when there was a loud thundering sound from outside the walls "What is _that_?"

The loud noise continued and Jake stood walking to the door "I'll be right back." he said to both of them. He looked almost... defeated at the thought of going out there. She wondered what was going on. She looked over at Billy in hopes of clarification but he just shook his head, and she didn't press further. It wasn't her business anyways.

Billy spoke then however, surprising her "So a Nephilim then? That word has been used in a story or two of ours. As for the demons, I guess someone has been doing their job correctly, because there are none here that we know of." he shrugged.

"Do you think that there are more shadow hunters out here? Maybe they can help me." she said her voice full of hope. She really just wanted this whole mess solved. She wanted to know her name, how she'd gotten from New York to Washington, and why she felt like she missed somebody badly.

Billy sighed "To be honest, I'm not sure, and if there is, I don't know how to contact them. Do you?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

The girl bit her lip in thought. Surely she had to know, that would be an important piece of knowledge, being a shadowhunter and all. It was all really a matter of remembering. she had a fleeting though of smashing her head against the wall in hopes of reversing the damage done by the earlier blow to the head. She shooed the thoughts away, focusing on how to contact the possible shadowhunters in the area. She felt the knowledge right outside the grasp of her mind, she concentrated, closing her eyes, and tired her hardest to grasp the knowledge. Her head began to throb and after a moment she shook her head "I'm sure I do, but every time I try to think my head starts pounding." she sighed and pressed her fingers to hr temples, this was all really quite frustrating. Billy nodded and wheeled himself into the next room, and she heard him pick up the phone. She tuned him out and focused her ears on the noises outside. The thundering was the most dominant, but she could hear voices being thrown sharply at each other. She strained to listen over the damn rumble, but it was difficult, difficult that is, until she heard Jake yell.

"Damn it ouch! You ran over my foot!" curious the girl went over to the window and peaked through the curtains seeing that the noise was in fact a very old truck, and inside it was a girl with brown hair who looked to be arguing with Jake. She wondered why. Lovers quarrel? She snorted. She continued spying curiously, but regretted it the moment she saw the girl's brown eyes land on her. The girl's face turned from shock to a scowl as she killed the noise of her ancient truck and threw the door open, forcing Jake to backpedal. She watched as she ducked under him and sprinted for the door, though that girl wasn't very fast, if she did say so herself. She was sure Jake could have stopped her, if he wasn't so busy standing there in shock. The girl registered that Jake didn't want the brunette coming in, presumably because of herself, and she quickly threw herself at the front door, knowing that despite her slightness, she was strong enough to hold the door closed. She watched as the knob turned and felt the weak push as the brunette tried to open the door. After a few more tries she heard the brunette yelling.

"What the hell Jake! Why won't you door open!" the brunette yelled, and the girl could here Jake approaching.

"It's none of your business Bella, just go home, okay?"

"What's none of my business? You just stop talking to me, because _apparently _you found someone else to spend your time with?" Bella said. The girl almost laughed, obviously she didn't know what was going on here at all.

"Please Bella, please just go home." he pleaded with her.

"Fine." Bella snapped but the the girl heard her voice soften "By Jake." she said in defeat and the girl could hear Bella trudging back to her truck. She backed away from the door as she heard it roar to life. She listened as the sounded faded away and then Jake finally came back in. He look at her and she could see the hurt in his eye.

"Was that your girlfriend?" she blurted out before she could stop her self. She felt bad for saying it even as it was coming out.

Jake shook his head and looked away from her "No, she's just... a close friend." he sighed "And we can't see each other anymore."

"Why because your a werewolf?" she again blabbed without thinking. Jake's head whipped back to look at her as his jaw fell slack.

"How did you...?"

"Oh come one, I wasn't _that _out of it in the forest. One second there's a huge wolf in front of me and the next there's a guy there in it's place. I remember werewolves. I know some. I can't remember who they were though, you were bigger than the ones I remember though. By like... a lot."

"Guess you're smarter than what I gave you credit for, and I guess since you know about werewolves, you probably know about vampires too, right?" Jake said automatically sneering at the term.

The girl nodded "Of course, children of the night."

"No they can walk around in the day, just not in direct sunlight because they.. well you know."

"Burst into flames? Yeah I'm pretty sure it's just safer for them to stay inside. Though I recall that I know one who can walk in the daytime unaffected, quite baffling to everyone, it has to do with something he drank." she closed her eyes trying to remember the details but her heard started throbbing again.

"No, no, I mean yeah, those sound like movie vampires, but the glimmer in the sun."

The girl snorted again "Glimmer? Like, sparkle? What kind of vamps you got up here? That is most certainly _not_ what normal vampires are like. What kind of vampires _sparkle?_" she giggled at the thought.

Jake chuckled as well, he'd never thought of it like that, but now that she mentioned, it was pretty amusing. He grew serious again though "So I guess since you know what I am, you probably figured out that I'm not the only one, right?"

The girl nodded "I doubt a lone wolf would be in a non-secluded area." she paused "Can I meet the rest of the pack?" her eyes sparkled in hope and she folded her hands together while pushing her bottom lip out in a pout. Jake laughed outright.

"I'll have to speak to out Alpha." he looked over at his father, who'd been listening in for an undetermined amount of time, though his face betrayed no emotions of surprise. He looked back at the girl and cracked a smile "First we have to figure out something to call you since you don't have a name that you remember, I was thinking something like midget or squirt."

The girl scowled " And I can call you behemoth." she smirked.

"Fine fine." Jake said putting his hands up in defeat "How about Fox?"

"Why Fox?" she inquired.

"Because you're crafty, and you have bright red hair." he said in victory.

"As long as the word foxy _never _comes up." she said menacingly.

"Agreed." Jake said easily "Now I'm going to talk to Sam, I'll be back." he said turning and walking out the door once again.

##################

Happy Violentines Day everyone. (:

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sure you've all figured out who it is that's unexpectedly shown up in Washington, right?


End file.
